create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Esme Tarantu
Esme Tarantu is an Undertale OC, and is a hybrid between human and monster. She is Muffet's half-sister, and she acts as a mom to Sans and Papyrus. She formerly had long hair, but she got tired of it and cut it short. She is a member of the Royal Guard, and she's very good at playing the piano. Profile Appearance She has short side swept lavender hair, purple skin, and 2 eyes, which are black with red pupils. She possesses 4 arms, and because of this, as well as her skin and eyes, she's considered a monster. Her common outfit is a light greyish blue tank top under a leather jacket, a navy blue skirt, knee length grey leggings, and combat boots. She wears blue biker gloves and black sunglasses. her Royal Guard armor is identical to Undyne's, and is hued in blue. When she's on her date with the protagonist, she wears a black and blue gothic lolita dress, a blue ribbon in her hair, and black flats. During her genocide-exclusive battle, she's wearing a black strapless tank top under an elbow length leather jacket, a black and blue flannel skirt, which is held by a black belt with spikes on it, fishnet tights, and combat boots. During her date and her battle, she is not wearing her biker gloves. Personality During the Pacifist Route, she is wary, cautious, and watchful, yet overall very docile. After being asked by the protagonist, she agrees to a date with them. During the date, she confesses numerous things, depending on what you say to her. She could confess what happened to her parents, her relations with Muffet, why she's in the guard, and numerous other things. She says that, if Muffet found out she was talking to the protagonist, and even on a date with them, she'd have quite a bit to explain. During the Neutral Route, if Papyrus or Undyne are killed, she acts cold to the protagonist for killing her "son" and boss. She then swears vengeance, but never fulfills this wish. This route displays her personality as short-tempered, sensitive, and loud. In the Genocide Route, after killing Sans, she stands between them and Asgore, commenting on how 3 bosses in the same region are necessary for what they've been doing. The entire battle displays her as sadistic, violent, and malevolent, often using tricks, and teasing the protagonist about their fighting technique. When the battle is almost over, she's too weak to continue fighting. She offers mercy to the protagonist, quoting Friedrich Nietzsche, by saying "he who fights monsters look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Friedrich_Nietzsche. To finish the Genocide Route, the player must kill her. As she's dying, she displays traits of apathy, stating that her fight didn't matter anyways. Abilities Due to being half monster, she has abnormal abilities. *Soul manipulation: She can change the color of a human soul. During her fight, she changes it to the color orange, making it unable to stop. *Weapon proficiency: Due to her not having as many abilities as full-bred monsters, she is very good with weaponry, namely melee weapons, like knives and swords. *Charisma: A lot of guys fall head over heels in love with her, making her often use this to her advantage. Weaknesses Her most famous weakness is having a human father. This limits her magic abilities, forcing her to rely on melee weapons. She has a short attention span, and she often gets lost in her own thoughts. Trivia *Her was originally named "Scora", and was classified as just a monster. *She hates Fourth-wall breaks. *She's the youngest female monster that is met by the protagonist, at age 15. *She is a professional pianist and singer. *During her fight, she destroys the ability to "ACT", making the protagonist unable to check her stats. *She can use all 4 of her arms for numerous activities. References Category:OC Category:Punkred6's OCs Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Monster Category:Spider Category:Undertale OC Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Status Dependent on Route Category:Flirtatious Category:Charismatic Category:Teasing Category:Sadist Category:Sadists Category:Malevolent Category:Violent Category:Genocide-exclusive